dc_and_marvel_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man
Anthony Edward Stark (アンソニー・エドワード・スターク, Ansonī Edowādo Sutāku), also known as Iron Man (アイアンマン, Aian Man) and nicknamed as Tony Stark (トニー・スターク, Tonī Sutāku), is a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. He not only invented the Iron Man Armor, but wears the armored suit himself. He is one of the founding members, as well as the brains a futurist, and scientist, of the Avengers. He is CEO of Stark Industries, which once sold highly sophisticated weapons systems technologies to the government defense organizations such S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. who used them to maintain peace and order, but has pulled his company away from weapons business and rededicated it to create a better future of Earth. "I've got to do this Rhodey. For my dad. I couldn't save him, but I can stop Stane. I can save everything my dad built." :—Iron Man. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Eric Loomis (English), Tsuyoshi Aoki (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Tony Stark Tony Stark is a middle aged man who has black hair with two hair points sticking out, his eye colors are brown. He wears his usual attire equipped with magnetic fields to keep the shrapnel near his heart in place. As Iron Man Tony invented a lot of different kinds of armors that were used in the series; his most notable work is his Mark VI which is red and gold and it's repulsors have a blueish glowing color. He has two repulsor units on his palms and two more on his boots for flight. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Brown *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Tony_Stark_146_ep_30.png|Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark. Background Personality He was once a millionaire playboy enjoying his extravagant lifestyle, selling and creating powerful high-tech weapons and inventions in the early years of his life until when the Ten Rings faction attacked and captured him, severly injuring his heart. After being saved by Ho Yinsen, he built the first Iron Man armor to escape capture, but not without his friend's sacrifice. As he returned to America, the Iron Man armor changed him forever. His new personality was that he was now serious on taking down bad guys who stole and twisted his technology. He's even eager to help others in need. Relationships Friends/Allies *James Rhodes/War Machine *Stark Industries **Pepper Potts *Avengers **Captain America **Hulk **Thor **Hawkeye **Wasp **Ant-Man **Black Panther **Ms. Marvel **Vision *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Curt Connors *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man **White Tiger 3 **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Family *Howard Stark (father, deceased) *Maria Stark (mother, deceased) Neutral *Slashuur *Traximus *Karai *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals *M.O.D.O.K. Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Baron Zemo **Madame Hydra *A.I.M. *Ultimo *Crimson Dynamo *Blizzard *Living Laser *Whiplash *Wonder Man *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun *Triceratons *Federation Powers and Abilities Iron Man has no superpowers of his own but has to compensate for his lack of them by using and utilizing sophisticated high-tech suit of armors he created. He often used other armors of any type to fight villains and assist the Avengers. Most of his armors have super strength, flight, speed and repulsors and other special high-tech weaponry and gear, which he makes up for not having his own superpowers. Powers Abilities Iron Man relies mostly on his armor to fight and survive the battle but Captain America taught him to fight on his own without the armor. His lessons had finally paid off as Tony defeated Ulik without his armor in Nidavelirr. *'Genius-level Industrial Genius': With his industrial genius, Tony Stark can create new weapons and gadgets out of anything for his armor and his Avenger teammates. *'Expert Enginner: '''Tony Stark can build and repair his armor even modifying them for better use in the field. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Iron Man had an armory full of sophisticated, high tech and powerful suits of armor. They're equipped with the latest, advanced and powerful Stark Industries repulsor technology. Each Iron Man armor has a unique and different roles in the battlefield. Every armor has high-tech weapons and gear. They're all powered by repulsor technology. Iron Man Armor *'Mark I Armor' *'Mark II Armor' *'Mark III Armor' *'Silver Centurion Armor' *'Mark VI Armor' *'Mark VII Armor' *'Mark VIII Armor' *'Hulkbuster Armor' *'Space Armor' *'Stealth Armor' *'Artic Armor' *'Uru Armor' *'Mark IX Armor' Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Anthony Stark was born on March 5, in Long Island, New York. He was born the son Howard and Maria Stark, Co-CEOs of Stark Industries, a million dollar weapons manufacturer. At a young age, Tony showed to have a unique and inventive mind. At the age of 15 Tony entered the undergraduate electrical engineering program at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), and graduated with two master’s degrees by age 19. At age 21, Tony's parents died in a car crash and he inherited Stark Industries. He continued the weapons manufacturing program and turned his family's company into a billion-dollar weapons-manufacturer corporation. Five years later, he attended a testing of one of his latest weapons. But, was attacked by enemy assultmen. Trapped and wounded from the attack, the gunmen ordered Stark to build them a set of weapons to take over America. Instead, Tony built a miniature Arc Reactor as a pacemaker and a suit of armor to escape captivity and keep himself alive with the help of Ho Yinsen. Seeing the deadly purposes of weapons firsthand, Stark takes his company out of the weapons business and focuses on creating new electronics and devices power on RepulsorTech. He also spends half his days as the armored public hero known as Iron Man. Synopsis See also External links *Iron Man ''Wikipedia *Iron Man Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Stark Family Category:Avengers Category:Businesspeople Category:Business Management Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Technologists Category:Armor Users Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Manhattan Individuals Category:Marvel Universe Characters